monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradox/Labyrinth of Chaos Special Floors
The revamped Labyrinth of Chaos introduced in Part 2 features a number of "Special Floors" that now appear alongside regular floors. These floors appear uncommonly and will propose to the player a variety of events, most of them featuring rewards, depending on how the player has interacted with the event. Some of them will involve combat, while others feature rather simple non-combat interactions. Most of them will feature a portal used to leave the floor if the player does not wish to get involved with the event at all. The exceptions to this are the Monster Houses. Note that a Special Floor does not count towards the total amount of floor traveled. Ergo, encountering a Special Floor after floor 124 and exiting it will leave you at floor 125, not 126. However, every Special Floor that you encounter makes every monster in the LoC ever so slightly stronger. At floor 300 and up, for every special floor that you've encountered, the monsters gain an extra 75X more health (Of their base) and 5 X to all stats (Of their base) (For main labyrinth, for a level 5 Trial, they would get 450X extra health and 30 X more stats) (I.E, if you went to 3 bonus floors, the monster would have 225X more health than their non LoC selves, just from bonus floors alone) Until the player reaches the cap on rare points (Currently 12K), the rewards from these floors are just rare LoC items, upon reaching the cap, these special floors give out legendary equipment instead. Note that after reaching the cap of rare points, monsters will only grow stronger by going to special floors. Here is a list of the currently known Special Floors. Types of Special Floors Marriage The player will appear in a small room of a manor of some sort. They will be presented with a table featuring two female characters and a male character standing behind them. Said male character will propose the player to marry one of the two female characters. Choosing either character will result in the player receiving random loot, with visibly no difference between them, unless you are at max rare points, in which characters will give equipment that they themselves would use. People like Granberia would give Legendary Swords or Heavy Armor, while others like Nuruko would give weapons that use Dex like Whips, Boomerangs, and Guns.The room also has two red chests behind the table, which can be opened before choosing a bride. The player can also leave without choosing any wife. Talking to the man will just result in him saying that the player must choose one of the two girls, not him. Here is a list of all currently known marriage partners. Note that the girls will always appear in this specific pair. *Alice and Goddess Ilias. Both are in their sealed forms. *Nuruko and Brynhildr. *Promestein and Black Alice. Promestein is using her young design, while Black Alice appears as her regular, original trilogy self. *Sonya and Eva. *Sara's Human form and Sara's Succubus form. The only pairing where one must choose between the same character twice. Note that the Sabasa King will be standing at the door, preventing the player from leaving. This is despite the fact that he hasn't shown up yet in the main game. The man behind the table will comment on it. *Granberia and Alma Elma. Murder Mystery The player will appear in a rather large and fancy room. Unfortunately, said room recently witnessed a murder, and it is up to you to resolve it. A random character was the victim of the murder, with 4 suspects also being present. These 4 suspects will give a line of dialogue about their supposed innocence or just about the murder in general before the player is allowed to review the proofs. Two red chests are also present in the corner of the room. The player can interrogate the suspects, who will give another line of dialogue, most often trying to defend themselves. Other proofs are also present around the room, the nature of which depends on the murder at hand. Most of said proofs will relate to a different character each. Strangely enough, the player can still talk to the victim. They will give a small comment about their murder, most often complaining about it. However, they are still considered dead and will not give out any meaningful proof. Inspecting their corpses will, however, give out a proof regardless. The player can, at any point, go back to their seat and give out their final verdict on the murderer. Choosing anyone but the correct choice will result in the character giving an alibi or calling out the player in their lack of proofs (or just being unable to react properly), resulting in the case ending in failure and the player receiving a small reward regardless before being booted out of the floor. Choosing the right one will then result in a more long-winded explanation of the murder, before receiving a bigger reward. Here is a list of the currently known murder cases, including the victim and the suspects. *Eva having been murdered, with Sonya, Saki, Succubus, and Alice being the suspects. *Alice's sealed form having been murdered, with Granberia, Tamamo, Erubetie and Alma Elma as the suspects. *Goddess Ilias' sealed form having been murdered, with Lucifina-chan, Micaela-chan, Eden and Promestein as the suspects. *Sylph having been murdered, with Gnome, Undine, Salamander, and Nuruko as the suspects. *Mini having been murdered, with Gob, Teeny, Vanilla and Papi as the suspects. The Honest Fake Hero The player will appear near a lake, with a character standing on the edge of it. Two red chests lie nearby. Interacting with the character will cause them to "accidentally" fall into the lake. Goddess Ilias will then appear on top of the lake, acknowledging that the player has dropped "something" in the lake. She will then show the player three characters, with one of them being the character first seen. Usually, the two other characters are "lesser" and "better" versions of the original character, either as alternate forms or related characters. The player will then be given a choice between all three characters. Choosing the original character or the "lesser" one will grant the player a reward in the form of random loot while choosing the "superior" version will "punish" the player by increasing their amount of Rare Points. Following the encounter, Goddess Ilias will vanish alongside all the characters, something that Sonya will comment on in most cases. Here is a list of the currently known potential victims, including their other options: *A Slime Girl will fall into the lake. Ilias will propose a regular, non-monster girl slime and Erubetie as the "lesser" and "better" version of the slime girl. *Succubus will fall into the like. Ilias will propose Eva and Alma Elma as the "lesser" and "better" version of Succubus. *A Lamia will fall into the lake. Ilias will propose Amira and Shirohebi-sama as the "lesser" and "better" version of the lamia. *Lazarus' regular form will fall into the lake. Ilias will propose Lazarus' Godfather form and his petrified form from the original trilogy. Notably, the original Lazarus is placed at the position the "lesser" version is usually at, while the Godfather form will be in the middle and the petrified form at the player's right. However, the latter is still considered a "lesser" choice. *Sonya will fall into the lake. Ilias will propose Sonya Mainyu and Sonya Chaos. Notably, the original Sonya is placed at the position the "lesser" version is usually at, while Sonya Mainyu and Sonya Chaos are placed in the middle and right, respectively. Both Mainyu and Chaos are counted as "better" choices. Fish Quest Paradox The player will appear next to a lake with a small house on its coast. Notably, the house is part of the same map as the lake, unlike other houses in the game. Two red chests lay near the lake, alongside a Slime Girl, who will comment on the fish. In the house, a random character will be laying on the bed, stating that they are not feeling well. This will trigger the appearance of many fish in the lake, starting the "quest" to bring a fish to the character. The fish in the lake will vary in speed, with the quality of the fish depending on this speed. The fastest fish being "tasty" while slower ones are lower in quality. After catching a fish, all other fish will disappear and the player will have to bring the fish back to the character. This must be done twice. Afterward, the character will either feel even more ill and retreat, ending the event, or feel better and give a reward to the player. This depends on the quality of the fish. The character on the bed will either be Eva, Lazarus, King of San Ilias, Diamrem, Sheep Girl or Morrigan. FishSpeicalFloor.PNG|Picture of the Fish Bonus Floor. Note that the 2 red chests are out of view. Dragon Wish The player will appear in a small clearing of a forest. In the middle of it stands a Chinese-styled dragon. This dragon will grant one wish for free. The player has access to a selection of wishes, including receiving weapons, armor or accessories. Other choices also including asking for a girl's panties, asking for erotic books or asking for Luka to find his father. Any choices that do not involve receiving an object will be impossible for the dragon to grant, and choosing the erotic books or the panties will result in Luka getting judged by his companions, on top of the panties in question being Sonya's or a random girl's panties. Mugging The player will appear in a small clearing in a forest, where two Scaly Bandits are mugging a random character for resources the character in question might have. There are two red chests near them. If the player talks to any of the characters, a fight against the Scaly Bandits will begin. Defeating them will grant you a reward. The characters who can get mugged include Lazarus, a Polar Bear Girl, an Elf, a Sheep Girl, and Nuruko. MugSpeicalFloor.PNG|A picture of the Mug Bonus Floor. Duel The player will appear in a similar clearing to the Mugging event. Two chests will be in the same place, although this time, two characters are duking it out. Talking to one of them will trigger a fight, effectively causing you to fight on the behalf of the other character. Winning will grant you a reward. The duo of characters fighting includes Salamander & Undine, Lucia & Lily, a Mermaid Pirate & a Seahorse Sailor, Queen Ant and Spider Princess, and Tezcatlipoca & Quetzalcoatl. DuelSpeicalFloor1.PNG|Picture of the Duel Bonus Floor, between Salamander and Undine Mitra Sealed Castle The player will land in a cage in the middle of the Mitra Sealed Castle. All the weapons are still where they once stood, but the door is locked, and by default, the only thing you can interact with is the White Rabbit nearby. There are 15 normal red chests (These chests will always contain a LoC item, unlike other red chests) and 5 other chests. They are usually blue, but can also be green or silver chests, with silver chests naturally being the rarest. You need a special key gained through the Labyrinth in order to enter. These keys are gained very rarely in red chests and as a drop for beating any floor 100 super boss. The White Rabbit will also mention that the strength of the equipment will vary on how deep you are in the Labyrinth (aka your number of Rare Points), meaning that it may be wise you keep the key for when you reach higher floors with this Special Floor. Teachers The player will appear on a small island in the middle of a lake. A random character will stand in the middle of the island. This character will teach a specific skill to one member of your party, similar to the various "teachers" found in the main Labyrinth back in part 1. Notably, you will not be kicked out immediately once you have learned it. Unlike in part 1, teachers will not teach the skill if you already learned it, lessening the frustration of having to memorize who had already learned the skill or skills. TeacherSpeicalFloor.PNG|Picture of the Teacher Bonus Floor, with Queen Vampire teaching a Scythe Skill Monster House The player will appear in a small square-y room. However, this room is filled with random monsters placed in a grid pattern. This room also features 15 treasure chests, placed in a grid pattern. There are always 3 non red chests, which are usually blue, but can also be green or silver. There is one exit found amongst everything else as well. Outside of it, this room is similar to other rooms, with monsters acting as they do usually and chests doing the same. MobTrapRare.PNG|A rare silver chest monster trap room. Coliseum Fight The player will appear in the middle of the Coliseum, faced down with a random opponent. This floor acts like a mini-Super Boss fight, as it is harder than most floor bosses yet contains high rewards. Notably, the player will receive the ability to let one of their party members learn one Armor Mastery ability. Opponents fought here includes Sun Wukong, Alma Elma, Lilith, Astaroth, Morrigan and Granberia. MiniSuperBossSpeicalFloor.PNG|Picture of the Coliseum Bonus Floor. Super Boss The player will appear on a platform floating in chaos. The White Rabbit stands nearby and a flash stands in the middle. Either Alice or Ilias will warn the player about a strong force being nearby. The White Rabbit will act as she usually does against floor bosses, allowing the player to heal, change jobs, leave the Labyrinth, etc. Interacting with the flash in the middle will trigger a battle against a randomly chosen Super Boss. These bosses are obviously far superior to floor bosses and are the greatest challenge the Labyrinth has to offer. The bosses are the following: *Holly, Rinoa, Haine and Kyrie, four doppel of Luka representing the four elements. *Marcellus in his mechanical Paradox form. Note that talking to the White Rabbit while he is here will cause him to murder her, preventing you from leaving. *Heinrich in his soul form *All three forms of Black Alice *Judgment, a new form of Luka *Worldbreaker, a new form of Luka If you defeat them, similar to the Coliseum Fight Special floor, you may pick an armor to master afterward. Mgqsuperboss.png|Room of the Super Boss event. MGQ Superboss Floor.png|Marcellus is watching... Marcellus's_Slash.png|Death of a Rabbit MarcellusDefeat.png|Defeating Marcellus Trivia *The "The Honest Fake Hero" event is a reference to the fable The Honest Woodcutter. *The "girl's panties" option in the Dragon Wish event is a reference to Dragon Ball','' 'specifically a scene in which the character Oolong wishes for panties in order to prevent another character from wishing for world domination. The dragon granting the wishes resembles Shenlong, the ''Dragon Ball character. Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox